Holidays at the seaside
by AngelNess
Summary: Numbuh 1's parrents are taking him to the seaside! Of course, he's dying from boredom, until he bumps into someone, someone he knows well. Yay! 15ness! eh... I suck at summaries. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok!This ismy 3rd fic. UnfortunatelyI don't own KND. If there are any grammar or other misteakes, please forgive me! I'm still learning, and still working with my dictionary. I just hope you'll like the story!

Holidays at the seaside

Chapter One:Unexpectedmeeting!

"But mom! I told you I hate beach! And I don't wanna go at the seaside!" Numbuh 1 cried with pretentious tone.

"Oh, come on honey! Dad and I want you to go with us. We don't want to leave you alone at home. Besides we want to spend some time together, with you" Numbuh 1's mom said happily as she packed her suitcase.

"But I want to spend my holidays with my friends!" Numbuh 1 argued.

"We're going just for one week Nigel, and holidays last much longer" his mom said with more determination.

"But mom!" Numbuh 1 tried to argue.

"There's no 'but' Nigel. You're going! End of story!" his mom said as she looked at him angirly, and then she came back to packing. Numbuh 1 sighed lowering his arms helplessly.

"Come on son! You need to pack your suitcase" his father said happily as he was passing the door. Numbuh 1 went to his room and packed his stuff lifelessly. As all the things were packed he phoned Numbuh 2, to tell him that he's leaving.

"Ok Numbuh 1, I'll tell the others" Numbuh 2 said when Numbuh 1 explained him everything.

"Is anyone else leaving for holidays?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I don't know, noone said anything... but... wait...I think Numbuh 5 said something, but I don't know for sure..." Numbuh 2 answered.

"Uh... Ok Numbuh 2... anyway I'll be back next week" Numbuh 1 said tiredly.

"Well, it's not that long. Try to have some fun. I think that's great your parrents are taking you at the seaside" Numbuh 2 said happily.

"You too Numbuh 2? You know I hate beach..." Numbuh 1 said, then he heard his mom calling him from downstairs.

"Nigel honey! Hurry up!" she called in a singsong voice.

"I have to go now. See you then Numbuh 2" Numbuh 1 said hastily.

"Yeah. See you Numbuh 1" Numbuh 2 answered and they both hung up. Numbuh 1 took all his stuff and went downstairs. As his dad put everything into the car, they pulled away to the seaside.

As they arrived at the hotel it was around 6:00 pm. They went to their apartment. Numbuh 1 was grumpy all the time. He did everything as slow as it was possible. As they were in the apartment he lay down on the bed, in the room that he choosed to be his, and just dreamed about being already back at home. When his dad asked him for a third time to unpack his suitcase, he got up lifelessly and did what he was asked to, very slowly. They didn't do anything special this day already, because it was quite late, and they felt a bit tired after the journay. Numbuh 1's parrents decided that they all will just go for a walk to the beach. Numbuh 1 was already very tired of the sea, he couldn't imagine how was he going to survive the whole week there.

The next day his parrents decided to go and look around the little town they were in. They wanted to see all the shops and restaurants there. And that's the way the whole second day passed. Numbuh 1 was really sick of the sea and shopping now. The third day they decided to go to the beach. It was just a few steps from the hotel. At the lunch time they went to the restaurant in the hotel.

"Hmm...perhaps we'll eat outside?" Numbuh 1's mom said.

"I think that's a good idea, right son?" his dad said, looking at him happily.

"But we need to go for the menu cards anyway" his mom added.

"Sure honey" his dad said. Numbuh 1 felt so tired of both of them.

"Um...can I...go and find us a table or something?" Numbuh 1 asked tiredly.

"Of course Nigel honey" his mom answered and Numbuh 1 went outside. He sat at some first free table and waited for his parrents. As they were already after the lunch, Numbuh 1's parrents were going back to the beach, but Numbuh 1 felt sick even when he was just thinking about it.

"Oh...um, mom? Could I go and buy myself some ice-cream or something?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes honey, you can. But please come back to the beach later. ok?" his mom answered.

"Yeach, sure I will" Numbuh 1 said tiredly as he took the money his mom gave to him, and then turned back and headed for the other direction. His parrents headed for the beach talking. As he was finally alone and could get some rest from his parrents, he walked through the alley thinkink of what the others were doing right now. He was deeply in his thoughts and he didn't notice when he reached the corner and just walked ahead, his eyes on the ground. Suddenly he bumped in someone. The only thing he realised was that it was a girl. He fell on the ground and the other person as well. He put his hand on his head shutting his eyes.

"Ouch...I'm really sorry" the girl said. And then something hit him 'That voice...' he thought and immedetely opened his eyes to look at the person. As he saw the girl he felt completely lost, it wasn't what he was expecting to see. She was sitting on the ground her hand on her head and her eyes shut, but she was wearing a yellow, plain dress on thin strips, tied up on her shoulders, and her hair was loose.

"N-Numbuh 5?" he asked completely shocked. From her voice he was almoust sure it was her. When the girl heard his voice she quickly opened her eyes and looked at him shocked. Now he was completely sure it was her.

"Numbuh 1!" she exclaimed in disbelief. But then she smiled happily "What're ya doin' here?" she asked entusiasticly. Numbuh 1 still couldn't belive it was her. She looked so... not like her. The only thing that told him it was her, were her gold earrings. He was looking at her and didn't say anything, she made an astonished face "Numbuh 1?" she asked.

"Uh...um...what?" he asked like she'd just woke him up from some dream.

"Numbuh 5 asked ya what are ya doin' here" she said as she got up and put her hand on her waist.

"Oh...um...I'm with my parrents on holidays" he said a bit confused and got up as well "But what are you doing here Numbuh 5?" he asked curiosly.

"Numbuh 5's on holidays with her parrents too" she said. That's when they heard a man's voice calling from the direction Numbuh 5 came.

"Abby dear!" the man called, then he noticed her "oh, here you are" he approached the two kids and only then he noticed Numbuh 1 "Oh! And isn't it Nigel Uno?"

"Oh...um, good morning mr. Lincoln" Numbuh 1 said stil a little shocked.

"Are you on holidays with your parrents?" mr. Lincoln asked happily.

"Oh...uh...yeah" Nigel said and then he heard a singsong voice comming from behind him.

"Nigel honey!" his mom called. He shivered at the voice. When she approached him she noticed mr. Lincoln and Numbuh 5 "Oh! Mr. Lincoln and Abigail! What a nice surprise!" she said entusiasticly.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 asked as he turned to her.

"Well, we just thought we'd like to eat something sweet too" his mom answered. Her husband came right behind her. And that's when mrs. Lincoln showed up.

"Oh! Good morning!" Numbuh 5's mom said "It's so nice to see you!". Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 looked at eachother a bit tiredly when their parrents started to talk about how funny it all was to meet here so unexpectedly. As they talked they found out that they liveed in the same hotel.

"Oh! Perhaps you'd like to join us! We wanted to eat some dessert" Numbuh 1's mom suggested.

"Oh yes! Sure! Right Abigail?" Numbuh 5's mom said happily. They all went to some restaurant and bought some desserts. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 finished it first. Their parrents were talking all the time. Numbuh 1 got really bored with it after some time. he looked at Numbuh 5, she looked tired as well.

"Um...mom? Could we go and look around some more?" he asked turning to his mom.

"Yes honey. You can, we'll meet at the hotel later. But don't come back too late ok?" his mom said.

"Ok mom" Numbuh 1 answered as he got up. Numbuh 5 did the same and they left he restaurant. As they went out on the alley, they stopped, thinking of where to go now, Numbuh 5 turned to Numbuh 1.

"And what're we gonna do now?" she asked. Numbuh 1 turned to face her.

"Well...I don't know...but at least we got out of there...right?" he asked and smiled.

"Yeah" Numbuh 5 agreed "So maybe we'd go for a walk to the beach?" she asked. Numbuh 1 looked at her thinking. He didn't like beach, but he definitely prefered to go there with Numbuh 5 then with his parrents.

"Ok Numbuh 5, let's go" he said smiling. That surprised her a little but she was not going to argue. They walked slowly in silence until they reached the beach. They were walking along the seashore very slowly. Finally Numbuh 1 spoke.

"Soo...what's with the new look?" Numbuh 1 asked unsurely as he turned to look at her.

"Oh...my mom bought this dress and asked me to wear it" Numbuh 5 said coolly with a smile "I couldn't refuse, I didn't want to sadden her" she added and turned to Numbuh 1.

"Yeah...I understand" he said and turned to look ahead.

"You...don't like it?" Numbuh 5 asked suddenly looking at him with curiosity. Numbuh 1 didn't really expect that question so he felt confused.

"Oh...uh...n-no...I mean...it looks good...on you" he said confused "Um...it's just so...diferent" he added as he calmed a little. He never talked with her about things like that before.

"Yeah...I know" she said calmly with a smile "Though I don't feel bad in this, I still prefer my blue T-shirt...and my hat" she added. The dress reached her knees so it wasn't too short, nor too long, she liked it. Numbuh 1 thought it fitted her.

"So...um...what are we gonna do now?" Numbuh 1 asked changing the subject.

"Perhaps we'd go to the pier?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Ok. I like the idea" Numbuh 1 said smiling. Numbuh 5 smiled also in response. The pier was on the other end of the beach, as they reached the it, it was already late afternoon and the sun was approaching the horizon. A delicate breeze was blowing, and making a small waves on the water. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 reached the end of the pier and stopped there to watch the sunset. Numbuh 5 was leaning on the barrier and Numbuh 1 was standing next to her, his hands on the barrier. The breeze was subtly combing her wavy, black hair. Numbuh 1 looked at her and some strange thought crossed his mind. The way her hair was waving and her dress was flying on the wind, it made him thought that she looked...beautiful. He was watchnig her for a little while, until he felt his cheeks were becoming hot. He shook his head trying to recover from the strange thought 'What's wrong with me? It's Numbuh 5!' he thought, his eyes still fixed on her, before he could finish his thought, she turned to look at him, but now he couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't have her hat so he could clearly see her eyes.

"What?" Numbuh 5 asked with astonishment. This tore him from his thoughts and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh...um...nothing...I was just...thinking about something" he said and calmed down a little "The sunset is beautiful, right?" he asked just to change the subject, and he turned to look at the setting sun. Numbuh 5 did the same.

"Yeah...it is" she said with a smile. When the sunset was over they were still standing looking at the hirizon. After a while of standing in silence Numbuh 5 turned to him and spoke "So, Numbuh 5 thinks we'd be going already". Numbuh 1 turned to face her.

"Yeah...um...let's go then, I guess our parrents are already back in the hotel" he said as he spun around and did few steps forward. Numbuh 5 turned as well and started walking "You know Numbuh 5. It really is very funny that we met here so accidentally" he said calmly and looked at her with a slight smile.

"You're right boss, it is. But maybe it's not an accident..." she said as she smiled at him cutely. He looked at her with astonishment "I've heard somewhere that nothin' ever happens without a reason" she explained smiling.

"So maybe that was destiny" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah...maybe" she said and smiled wider. They walked to the hotel mainly in silence. Only from time to time some of them said something and the other one responded. When they reached the hotel they separated and went to their appartments.

Ok, so it's the end of the first chapter! Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! I really need to know what you guys think about it, so I could write the next chapter! So see ya in the reviews! Oh! and if you guys have some ideas for the next parts write it too! What could happen next, cause I have rather little ideas!Bye bye then!


	2. The next day

Author: Yey! The new chapter is here! I hope you'll like it! And sorry for the misteakes (last days I really have problems with english, just don't know why...maybe I don't read enough...). Anywayz! On with the story!

Chapter Two: The next day

The next morning Numbuh 1 and his parrents went downstairs to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. As they sat at the table Numbuh 1's mom remembered something.

"Oh...I forgot my mobile phone..." she said and Numbuh 1 looked at her astonished 'What does she need a mobile phone durning the breakfast for?' he asked himself in thoughts. "Nigel honey. Could you go and bring it from our appartment?" his mom asked and Numbuh 1 looked at her tiredly, he knew she will ask him to do that.

"Yes mom, sure" he said tiredly and with resignation, then got up from his seat slowly.

"Just hurry up honey! The breakfast will be here any minute" his mom said when he was already near the door. He went up the stairs to the third floor, where their appartment was. He walked slowly and lifelessly. When he reached the appartment he opened the door with a key and entered the room. When he found his mom's phone he went out of the appartment and closed the door. Then he walked down the stairs, but this time faster (because walking down the stairs is easier then walking up, isn't it). As he was just about to put his foot on the second floor, someone stepped out of the corner, right in front of him. Unfortunately he didn't manage to stop and bumped into the person. It happened so fast that he didn't see who it was. They both fell on the floor with a big rumble. As Numbuh 1 recovered a bit from the fall he noticed that he landed on top of the person. He quickly got up and gasped when he saw who he bumped into.

"Numbuh 5!" he exclaimed surprised, looking at her, and blushed a little at the thought that he was lying on her. When she heard his voice she quickly looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh! Numbuh 1! Hi!" she said smiling. He reached out his hand to help her up.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked and she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah...sure...It's so nice to see ya" she continued as he pulled her up "But...do we always havta bump into eachother this way?" she said when she got up and put her hand on her head "Ouch...if it's gonna continue to happen so often, soon Numbuh 5'll be black and blue all over" she said jokingly and looked at him with a smile.

"Sorry...um...I was just going downstairs for breakfast, and my parrents are already there..hehe, this really has to be some kind of destiny" he said, as he looked at her, and only then he paid attention to her look. She was wearing the same dress that she had yesterday, and her hair was loose as before, but this time she was wearing a yellow band, so it fitted to her dress 'I still can't belve it's really her...' he thought.

"Hehe, yeah, I told ya" Numbuh 5 giggled "Numbuh 5 was also goin' for breakfast" she said and then she noticed that something was lying on the floor. She squatted down to pick up the thing, that turned out to be a mobile phone. Numbuh 1 watched her with astonishment. She got up and showed him the phone "Is this yours?" She asked pointing at the phone. Numbuh 1 looked at it and then remembered that he was carrying it when they bumped into eachother.

"Yeah...um, well, actually it's my mom's" he said as he took the phone from her "She asked me to bring it" he explained. Numbuh 5 made an astonished face.

"What does your mom need a mobile phone durning the breakfast for?" she asked with astonishment. Numbuh 1 looked at her and smiled.

"Hehe...I was asking myself exackly the same question" he said and giggled. Numbuh 5 smiled.

"Really? Well, adults are wierd sometimes..." she said smiling, and turned to the stairs "So what? Are we goin' for the breakfast?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Sure" Numbuh 1 answered also smiling.

"Numbuh 5's parrents are also already there" she added as they were walking down the stairs.

"So they surely already found my parrents" Numbuh 1 said and looked at her tiredly.

"Eh...Numbuh 5 thinks that means we don't havta hurry too much then" she said and smiled her cool way. Numbuh 1 nodded in agreement. As they were already downstairs, and they entered the restaurant, they saw their parrents sitting at the table talking. They both sighed tiredly, and approached the table.

"Oh, you're here Nigel! What took you so long?" Numbuh 1's mom asked as she saw him "Oh, and Abigail is with you".

"Sorry mom, I bumped into Numbuh 5 in the hall" he said as he passed her the phone.

"Come on kids, sit up and eat breakfast" Numbuh 1's dad said. They sat down and ate breakfast. Their parrents were talking all the time, and they both were starting to be very tired of them. As they finished eating their parrents were talking about what they wanted to do this day. They agreed that they'll take a walk around the town (again). Numbuh 1 was really unwilling to go with them. Numbuh 5 saw that and thought of something.

"Mom?" she asked and mrs. Lincoln turned to look at her.

"Yes Abby?".

"Um...I've heard that there's a swimming pool in this hotel...so, um, could I and Numbuh 1 go there instead of that walk?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh, of course honey. I've heard about it too, and we wanted to go there too. But you can go now if you don't want to go with us for a walk" her mom said happily. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5 and smiled.

"Oh yes, I think that this is a good idea, they may get bored in the town with us" Numbuh 1's mom said smiling.

"Cool" Numbuh 1 said smiling.

"Thanks mom!" Numbuh 5 said happily as she got up from her seat "So...are we goin'?" she asked turning to Numbuh 1 with a smile.

"Sure!" he answered and got up as well "Bye mom! Bye dad!" he added, Numbuh 5 also said goodbye to her parrents and they headded for the door "Thanks Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 said with a smile when they were outside the door.

"No prob boss! Numbuh 5 saw ya didn't wanna go for a walk" Numbuh 5 said and smiled back. Then they went up the stairs. As they reached the second floor they stopped.

"Soo...what are we gonna do now? Are we really gonna go to that pool?" Numbuh 1 asked as he turned to Numbuh 5.

"And da ya wanna go? Numbuh 5 wanted to see it, she heard it's great" Numbuh 5 said calmly.

"Then let's go and see it!" Numbuh 1 said and smiled.

"All right! Then I'll see ya here in some 15 minutes" she said and turned around, then slowly started to walk towards her appartment, her head still turned to Numbuh 1 as she waved to him.

"Ok Numbuh 5! See you then!" he said with a smile, and quickly ran upstairs to his appartment. As he changed to his trunks and took his towel he was ready to go to the pool. He went down the stairs and stopped on the second floor to wait for Numbuh 5. But he didn't have to wait, because she was just running through the hall towards him. When he saw her a smile appeared on his face, but then he made an astonished expression when he saw that this time she had her hair tied up in a braid as usual. She looked pretty in that hair too, but he had never noticed that before.

"Ready?" she asked when she approached him. He smiled.

"Sure, shall we?" he said pointing politely at the stairs with his hand. Numbuh 5 smiled and walked to the stairs, and Numbuh 1 right behind her. When they were already downstairs they were walking through the hall to the other end of the hotel.

"Oh, I just remembered, I forgot to ask you yesterday..." Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 5 turned to look at him "...Isn't Cree here with you?" he asked.

"No...she said she was goin' for some camp...or somethin'...but who knows is it true" Numbuh 5 answered "Anyway Numbuh 5's happy tha' she isn't here" she added with a smile.

"Yeah, I understand" Numbuh 1 said and smiled. At this moment they reached the end of the hall, where they found the door leading to the pool. They went inside and dropped their jaws from delight. The pool was very luxurious, though it wasn't very big. And there was noone there except for them.

"It looks soo cool..." Numbuh 5 said with a wide smile, and not turning her sight from the pool.

"Yeah..." Numbuh 1 said also smiling and viewing the pool.

"So! Are we gonna stand here and watch all day, or are we gonna jump in, huh?" Numbuh 5 said turning to Numbuh 1 with a confident look. He looked at her with a smile, then they both started running towards the pool and jumped into it at the same time. When they swam out they started splashing water at eachother. But Numbuh 1 won that fight, and Numbuh 5 gave up. They rest for a bit and then Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1 with a smile "Maybe ya wanna race, huh?" she suggested.

"Sure! Let's race!" Numbuh 1 said smiling strangely. They swam to the one end of the pool.

"Numbuh 5's not gonna lose this time" Numbuh 5 said with a smile as she got ready to swim.

"We'll see" Numbuh 1 answered teasingly, and he also took the pose to start.

"Ok, we race to the other end and back" Numbuh 5 said and Numbuh 1 nodded "So, on a three" she said and started to count down, and they started racing.

And what do you think? Review please! And write if you have more ideas! I like the idea with Lizzie showing up, I'll think about it, and we'll see. (Lizzie is always a problem...hehe) OK! I'm goin' now! So bye bye! and don't forget to write review.(yeah, I know I'm being intrusive with it, but I just looove reviews!) See ya then!


End file.
